Love Bite
by Ace Aero
Summary: I haven't seen him since that day... What will he think of me now, with all the blood I have on these hands? AU, one-shot


**Love Bite**

_We stood there on the plain, in our white robes._

"_This might be the last time we see each other… for a long time." I quietly told him. Feliciano leaned into me and sobbed._

"_Why does it have to be the last? We- Surely, we'll be able to see each other some time, right?"_

_All that desperation in his voice made me want to choke. I was asking myself the same question._

Why?

_I gave him a small smile, before hearing the sound of a pocket watch closing. That damned Austrian's voice came next._

"_It's time."_

_Hearing those words and cursing in my head, I gave Feliciano a tight embrace before seeing him being taken away by Roderich. Damn Austrian! He was still crying, too… _

_And all I did was stand in the cold silence. I was alone now, stuck with that Spaniard…_

_Dammit…_

_

* * *

_

It's been years since I've seen Feliciano, and now I'm working for that Spaniard. His name is Antonio, by the way. The only problem I have is this: He's bribed me so many times it hurts. It's always the same thing,

"_If you get enough, maybe you'll see him again."_

And I end up agreeing.

"If only I could see him…"

"You will Lovino. I promise." Antonio said.

It was the same thing. I've gotten used to everything. Whenever he calls, I'll just do it. Sure, before I was pretty much reluctant and I locked myself in my room, but…

"What do you think he'll say? When I tell him what I've been doing-"

"That's exactly it. You _won't_ say what you've been doing these past years."

"What?"

"You heard me right, Lovi. You don't speak of these jobs to anyone but me, understand?"

After a moments silence, I finally agreed. He then gave me my job for today.

The picture showed a man with slicked back blond hair. He had very stern eyes, which were a cold ice blue.

"His name is Ludwig. My informants didn't give me his last name, saying they couldn't find anything." Antonio whispered into my ear before I left.

* * *

The door closed with a quiet bang.

"I'm back."

Antonio threw the reward, which I caught in the hand that wasn't covered in blood.

"A tough one, eh?"

"Shut up."

I left for my room.

* * *

"How many has it been…" I said while staring at the ground.

I was sitting on the floor, staring at the blood already starting to dry. The bloodied gun in my hands fell with a clatter down on the floor.

"How many," I broke into a sob, "How many has it been? I still don't even have enough… dammit."

I looked into the mirror, and saw myself covered in blood.

And then Feliciano, with the same face, but with lighter hair…and pleading eyes. I swore I heard his voice.

"_Please stop fratello."_

I reached out to the mirror and took it off its rung. I held it close to my chest.

"How many more years will pass before I see you again?" I was crying now.

I clutched the mirror tighter before raising it high in the air,

shattering the bloodied reflection to pieces.

* * *

I was coming back from my trip to the market. Today was looking nice. I wonder how long it has been since I saw Lovino. My thoughts continued like this until I eventually stopped in my tracks.

I saw a man who looked like Lovino pass me by. And when I turned around,

_He was gone._

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop to see you…" I said to myself behind the pillar. "Feli… I really am."

* * *

_If I pull on this red string, _

_that has connected us forever_

_Who will be the first to go?_

_You or me?_

_You've been blinded by this string, while I've been choked into submission._

_Who will be the first to leave?_

_I wish it would've lasted longer._

_

* * *

_

It's been raining for the past few weeks. I stood alone in the rain, remembering the job I had to do.

"_His name is Matthew Williams. The man's French-Canadian. The price may not be to your liking, though."_

"_I'll take it anyways."_

_He ruffled my hair._

"_Good."_

With the sickest determined look in my eyes, I set off…

_And fired._

_

* * *

_

Another reward. Another day spent moping in my room.

"What will he think of me after all of this? Will he still smile? Will he still laugh?"

All of these questions went unanswered.

"If only I could have…"

* * *

I was outside in the rain, my head buried by my knees. I heard a familiar _click clack_ of shoes on the stone tiles. Antonio had another offer.

"I have one last job for you Lovino." He said. "It shouldn't be too hard, what with all the experience you have." He handed me the file.

I looked and stared in shock.

"Arthur Kirkland. He's British and shouldn't be very hard to spot. Also, I heard the pay is five times more than usual for him."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"With that, you should have enough to get Feliciano back from Roderich. Will you do it?" He gave me a smile.

"All right. Fine. But it's just for the money."

"Good."

_Was it really?_

_

* * *

_

_If I pull on this red string_

_That has connected us since forever…_

_Who will be the first to leave?_

_I who was blinded by it._

_I who was forced by it._

_Why couldn't we have stayed a bit longer?_

_

* * *

_

"Freeze."

"Sorry but-!"

The man turned around, eyes wide with shock.

"I found you."

"Die, bastard."

A gun shot rang through the air, and one went down.

* * *

_How long has it been?_

I lay there; my own pool of blood steadily growing.

A weak cough escaped my mouth.

"Never thought I'd see my own blood…"

Were the words my raspy voice formed.

I heard the sound of a something soft dropping next to me, and the next thing I knew, Feliciano was staring at me in shock and disbelief.

He knelt down to hold me, despite my bloodied form.

"Fratello…"

He was crying.

_If I pull on this red string,_

With the last of my strength, I managed to pull him into embrace.

The sack of a bloodied reward lay on the ground.

"You did this…?"

_That has connected us forever_

"Yes…"

My voice came out weak.

"It was all for you."

Feliciano was pouring out now. It seemed fitting, with the rain and all.

"Just for me? _WHY?_"

_Who will be the first to go?_

_I guess it should be me._

"Feliciano…"

I leaned in closer.

And on my last breath, I whispered into his ear.

"_Ti amo."_

_

* * *

_

_You were blinded by this string, while I've been choked into submission._

_Who will be the first to go?_

_It should have always been me._

**END**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, nor will I ever will…**

Translations:  
Fratello - Italian - Brother  
Ti amo – Italian – I love you.

Author's Note: Spain's not that evil! *dodges whatever Spain's fangirls throw at me* I'm also sorry for killing off Canada and Germany. Don't worry, England's alive. So is America. It is not Itacest in my opinion. It's based off of the YouTube Hetalia video "Love Bite", if anyone's wondering. If anyone has watched the video, then you know I skipped a part.

**Please Review! And no flames, please!**


End file.
